I Am So Evil
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Hehe... All I'm gonna say is... "Best birthday gift EVER" Getting to come and go into RF 4 whenever I please? Doing insane things to blackmail or trick the characters? Awesome.
1. Chapter 1

I Am So Evil

**Hehehe... I don't know if that's a good title, but considering I'll probably just be torturing most of the characters, it fits.**

**Now, I'll list the pairings for you (Well the ones I have figured out)**

**Doug/Dylas (forced)**

**Lest/Arthur (forced)**

**Um... yeah. 'Forced' meaning I blackmail them into kissing. May or may not escalate into a happy relationship, but... For now, it's forced.**

**Also I know I should be writing 'The Love of A Dragon' but I decided to wait and finish the plot first... Including the third bonus plot. From what I understand from the *not at all helpful* walkthroughs, Venti dies at the end of the second plot. I'm close to finishing the second plot... I'M SCARED. Even more scared than when I realized I was gonna have to fight Venti!**

**Then again the walkthroughs aren't giving much information so what do I know?**

**Okay, that's all. I don't own Rune Factory, and I'm pretty sure that the machine mentioned in this fic doesn't even EXIST.**

Today was my 16th birthday. I know most girls love the idea of having a giant party for the big 16. However, my mom had thrown a small party, and I knew exactly why.

I knew what my one gift would be.

Yes, ONE. All together, my family and friend and friend's family had pooled a bunch of money to get me the one thing I wanted. I pretended to be disappointed by the small amount of gifts, even though I'd heard my mom talking about it weeks ago.

Now, I'm not bragging, but I'd like to consider myself an excellent actress. It's a skill I picked up, because I realized that lying only gets so far before you're caught if you aren't an excellent actor AND planner. I was only a planner... Until 13. Heh.

Anyway, my friend was the only one who didn't seem too happy when I opened my gift. She's the one who knew what I'd do with this power...

Oh, I suppose I should explain WHAT the gift was.

It was basically this giant technological dome. It was any hardcore gamer (or in my case, FANGIRL'S) dream. You see, it has a slot on the side. Two, actually. One for disc-games like Wii and XBox, and another for cartridge games, like 3DS. After you've put in the game, you step inside and close the door. Then, you put on the high tech helmet (it came with two, but no one else I knew would want to use it) and it puts you INSIDE the game. Like, you can interact with the characters and everything!

My family was kind enough to buy me the suit that came separately, as well. The suit gives you the full experience- You could LIVE in the game if you wanted to, and you could completely forget that it's a made up world! You could touch, taste and smell EVERY aspect! Whereas the helmet alone simply allows you to interact through sight and sound.

Of course, there's also a microphone attached to the helmet, which allows you to say ANYTHING AT ALL to the characters, and they could respond like REAL PEOPLE.

Believe me, it was awesome... Though I guess I don't need to tell you that, huh?

Ahem... Now, back to the main story.

Everyone had insisted that I eat before going to play around in a virtual world. So, I basically had to sit through pizza and cake. I told my mom that my wish had already come true when she insisted that I blow out the candles. My friend, Vanessa, seemed slightly concerned at that statement.

...Well, more than slightly.

"Tracy, don't try anything TOO stupid, please" she begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Vanessa, you may not realize, but whenever I say that I'd like to smash two characters' heads together in a forced kiss, I'm usually kidding"

"Usually"

"Well, there ARE the normal pairings that I support. Those are the only ones I'd be serious about"

Of course I was totally lying- or acting, whichever you prefer to call it.

Although I wouldn't be forcing any kisses, not by banging heads together at least, I would definitely be having my fair share of pairing-related fun.

"What game are you gonna use, Trace?" my older sister, Raven asked. I smirked. I had told the entire family that I only wanted to use one game in this machine, but the amount I would be spending in it would definitely be worth the cost.

"Rune Factory 4. It's my favorite"

_It's a yaoi goldmine _was what I wanted to say, but I couldn't because then Vanessa would NEVER let me use that thing without her supervision.

I am sadly not kidding. She'd probably take it home with her if she had to.

After we had all eaten, everyone who didn't live in my home decided to leave to give me some privacy to use my new device. I pulled Rune Factory 4 out of my 3DS game slot, and put it into the slot on the dome.

I went in, pulled the suit over my regular clothes like the manual had said (Otherwise, it said I'd be running around naked) and closed the door. I put the helmet on, and turned on the machine with the remote.

Within seconds, I found myself in front of the castle in RF 4, just by the entrance to Lest (or Frey's) room.

Wait... Which would it be? Lest or Frey?

I found myself unable to determine the time, but then decided that if the characters could pop in randomly when they WEREN'T home just because they liked them, I could go inside just to see who I would be socializing with.

I entered the room. And I was slightly disappointed, because the room was empty. I was about to leave, but I saw another door, one that wouldn't have been there in normal gameplay.

_So... Then maybe one sleeps in this room, and the other one sleeps in that room?_

Only one way to find out. I went into the mysterious room.

Both Lest AND Frey were sitting on a bed.

Just looking at the two, I realized how different the perspective was. I don't know what I'd expected, but everything looked so different from INSIDE the game.

"Um... Hello?" Lest said, though it sort of sounded like a question. I saw his hand rest on a nearby sword.

"Oh, hi. I'll be popping into town randomly for a while until I get bored"

It was the first thing that came to mind... Don't judge.

"Oh! I understand!" Frey piped up.

"You... Do?" I said, looking at her suspiciously. Frey shrugged.

"We realize we're in a game. You real-life people must have found a way to bring yourselves into our world!"

"That's true, sis. Her clothes aren't exactly normal for the game"

"You guys KNOW you're in a game?!" I exclaimed. Frey shrugged.

"Of course. Everyone knows"

I just gaped at them.

"What's your name?" Lest asked, smiling. I shook myself out of my stupor.

"I'm Tracy..."

"Nice to meet you Tracy!" they chorused.

These people may be weirder than me...

* * *

It's been a week. In real life, that is. It had probably been WAY longer in the game world.

I was becoming good friends with everyone, and I had yet to make a move on my pairings. Heck, they didn't even REALIZE that I was an insane fangirl!

That was a good thing, of course. If I earn their trust, they won't be as angry when I try forcing Doug and Dylas to make out.

Although, I'd promised Vanessa I wouldn't bang their heads together, that didn't mean blackmail was out. I smirked to myself as I knocked on Margaret's door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Heyyy. Sorry about the super long wait. D:**

**Anyway, what do you guys think of a Christmas-themed chapter? I thought that Tracy would force everyone to participate in a Secret Santa thing and she'd just choose who was going to give a gift to who, and then she'd threaten them in order to get them to do it. Let me know if you like it and if I have time before Christmas I'll try to write one.**

**I don't own RF 4.**

I grinned as Margaret seemed to think over my suggestion.

"I guess hearing your music would give some variety..." she muttered. I started to bounce on my heels as she said this, hoping it meant that she'd agree.

"Okay. You can play your iPod" she said finally. I beamed and started clapping.

"Yay! That's awesome! Tomorrow, real time?"

"Sounds good. I'll let everyone know"

I smiled as I pressed the return button, sending me back into the real world.

"Let's see... What song should I use?" I asked to myself.

-x-x-

The next day, I went into the game world, and found that everyone was already headed to the restaurant.

"Hey Tracy. I heard you're gonna play some music today" Leon said from behind me, making me jump. I turned and gave him a playful smirk.

"Yep. Why, do you wanna play a romantic song for Vishnal?"

Leon chuckled at this. Leon sort of knew about my fanfiction obsession, but he found out purely by accident, I had mistakenly left my Android near him while it was on a yaoi story. But he didn't really know about my plans, or that I paired him (and everyone else) with someone, so we mainly joked around with it.

"Well, I should get there"

"I'll walk you" Leon offered. I shrugged and we started to walk towards Porcoline's.

When we got there, Margaret practically tackled me to the ground.

"Tracy! There you are! C'mon!" she screamed in my ear, dragging me to her piano.

"I brought my speaker, so everyone should be able to hear" I said loudly, making everyone in the restaurant cheer. I smiled and pulled out my iPod and my portable speaker, plugged it up, and turned on 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson.

I scanned the area as the song started, searching for that red-headed dwarf. When I spotted him, swaying his head to the tune, I kept my eyes on him. He was my target for today's plan-slash-prank.

I waited until I had played through 'Face of Love', '22', and was halfway through 'Hit the Lights' before I went to talk to him.

"Hey, Doug. Come here" I said, loud enough so only he heard. He looked at me in confusion, then shrugged and followed me to an isolated corner.

"Hey, you want to prove to the town your true feelings for Dylas?" I whispered. He stared at me for a moment with wide eyes.

"What?!" he almost drew attention to us, but only Vishnal was close enough to hear it over the music, and I guess he didn't want to be impolite because he just glanced at us.

"Well, everyone's always teasing you. Don't you want to prove it once and for all?" I asked innocently. I wasn't saying 'hate' or 'love' or anything for a reason- I _wanted _him to misunderstand.

"Oh... Yeah! Why?"

"Well, I have a song that would be perfect... I'll dedicate it from you, to Dylas"

"What's it called?"

"'Disgusting' by Miranda Cosgrove" I did my best to keep from laughing as I said the name of the song, knowing it would be misleading.

"That sounds right. Okay, go ahead" Doug agreed, and I nodded and sent him back to his seat.

Just in time, because the song it was currently on was about to end. I darted over and managed to pause the shuffle right as it ended.

"Attention! I have a request from Doug, to Dylas!" I declared, causing everyone to either look at Doug or Dylas. Dylas himself was shocked, and blushing a little, while Doug seemed proud of himself.

_'That won't last long...'_ I thought smugly, as I found the song and put it on.

_My heart booms _  
_At the speed of light_  
_But the exit sign's _  
_Always on my mind_  
_Always in my sight_  
_I can say that I_  
_Really want to stay_  
_But the devil inside_  
_Always wins the fight_  
_Always gets his way_

I could already see Doug's eyes starting to widen, while Dylas's blush started to intensify.

_Jump out the window_  
_Gotta get out on the highway_  
_When things are getting too attached _  
_I need an escape_  
_I'm seeing stars and there is_  
_Nothing more that I hate_  
_Baby, there's something that I gotta say_

_It's disgusting how I love you_  
_I can't take it, I should hate you_  
_Cause you're messing up my name_  
_Gotta walk my talk, my fame_  
_But I just wanna touch your face_  
_It's disgusting_  
_It's disgusting how you changed me_  
_From a bandit to a baby_  
_Think I might gotta change my name_  
_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame_  
_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

Doug was glaring at me by now, and half the room was snickering. I looked back at him as if to say 'Something wrong?'

_My mind blinks_  
_Like a traffic light_  
_It's green and red_  
_And stop and go _  
_Changing all the time_  
_And it makes me scared_  
_That I haven't left_  
_And I'm still right here_  
_More, more, more or less_

_Jump out in traffic_  
_Yeah, I gotta go my own way_  
_My heart is slipping, too intense_  
_I need an escape_  
_I'm seeing stars and there is_  
_Nothing more that I hate_  
_Baby, there's something that I gotta say_

_It's disgusting how I love you_  
_I can't take it, I should hate you_  
_Cause you're messing up my name_  
_Gotta walk my talk, my fame_  
_But I just wanna touch your face_  
_It's disgusting_  
_It's disgusting how you changed me_  
_From a bandit to a baby_  
_Think I might gotta change my name_  
_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame_  
_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

Dylas was looking between the iPod, me and Doug by this point, so fast I thought he'd get whiplash. It took all I had to keep from laughing, and it wasn't really enough as I let out a small giggle.

_Chapter by chapter_  
_I'm falling faster and faster_  
_Becoming manic, the magic_  
_It's so romantic, I panic oh_  
_Hit the eject button but_  
_It must be stuck, something's up_  
_I'm drifting out_  
_Right over the brink, baby_

_It's disgusting how I love you_  
_I can't take it, I should hate you_  
_Cause you're messing up my name_  
_Gotta walk my talk, my fame_  
_But I just wanna touch your face_  
_It's disgusting_  
_It's disgusting how you changed me_  
_From a bandit to a baby_  
_Think I might gotta change my name_  
_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame_  
_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_  
_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

The song played its final notes and I smiled at everyone, who could no longer hold in their laughter as they were the literal definition of ROFL.

Doug stormed over to me, and dragged me into Arthur's office. I could vaguely hear Arthur shout something about 'don't get blood on the floor' which admittedly made me nervous.

"What the hell?! Why would you HUMILIATE me like that?!"

I smiled innocently again, but this time it was plainly obvious that it was fake.

"You said to play the song!" I said sweetly, swinging my body in the way that you _know_ someone's trying too hard to be childlike and innocent.

"You said it would DESCRIBE my feelings for Dylas! And that it would PROVE my HATE for him!"

"Now, then! I don't remember saying 'hate'!" I pointed out, which shut him up. He got this look on his face, it was like a cross between a deer in headlights and someone who's just been told they're about to die.

"You... Tricked me!"

"Yep"

I glanced back towards the restaurant, and saw Dylas headed our way,

"Um, Doug..."

"Dylas, I swear! She tricked me! I thought it was gonna be some sort of hate song!"

Dylas looked kind of shocked, but within seconds he composed himself and rolled his eyes.

"Good. I was about to punch you so hard, you'd have to eat through a straw"

Geez, desperate coverup much? I could easily see that he was fidgeting, plus the tone of voice he'd used before was nowhere NEAR 'I'm going to punch you'

Unfortunately, Doug couldn't see this fact.

"Well, at least you get that I don't love you. Sheesh, Tracy! Did you honestly think you could fool us?"

"I did fool you, and if he was going to punch you then I'd say I fooled him too" I pointed out, playing along with Dylas's horrible coverup.

Doug only glared at me in response, because he clearly couldn't think of a suitable retort.

I glanced at Dylas again and noticed he was blushing, yet again! I smirked slightly, making sure not to show it.

Things were about to get even better...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello all! I have chosen to write a Christmas chapter!... Even though only one person said they liked the idea. I don't care. No one said they DIDN'T like it!**

**Hehehe... Be prepared for more slashy fun!**

**I don't own RF 4.**

"Oh, you'd better watch out, you'd better not cry-"

"What are you singing?" Lest called as I skipped past him on my way to the restaurant. I ignored him, singing at the top of my lungs.

"You'd better not pout, I'm tellin' you why-"

"Cheerful much?" Leon chuckled, I flashed him a grin before continuing my 'carolling'

"Santa Claus is comin' to town! He sees you when you're sleeping-"

"Hey Tracy! Can't wait to see what announcement you're making!" Margaret shouted from the side of the airship. Once again I ignored her as I sang even louder.

"He knows when you're awake! He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for-"

"DAMMIT! SHUT UP!"

Doug's voice was unmistakeable. _Especially _because I'd been hearing him yell at me almost non-stop after I tricked him. The only break I got was when he got a sore throat last week.

I turned and smiled happily, ignoring his glare.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"OW! Do you have to bust our eardrums?!"

"No, but it's fun to see your when I scream"

This was met with an even harsher glare, which I once again ignored.

"Do you wanna walk to the restaurant with me? I'm giving an announcement"

"I'd rather walk with Dylas"

"He lives in the restaurant"

"It's an expression"

I tilted my head, still ignoring almost every word that came from his mouth.

"You'd rather walk Dylas home? Like if you were dating?"

"WHAT?! Dammit I told you it's an EXPRESSION!"

"So? When a murderer says he meant his wanting to kill the victim as an expression, does that mean he didn't do it?"

"...What the HELL does that even mean?!"

"None yo' business"

With that, I turned on my heel and walked to the restaurant.

* * *

I stared out at everyone, making sure they were all there before I began.

"We're doing Secret Santas!" I declared, cutting right to the chase. As expected, I was met with strange and confused looks.

"Each of you will draw a name, and that person is the person you are going to give a gift to. I'll come back periodically until the 25th to check up on you. On the 25th we will exchange gifts. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, seeming to like the idea.

"One more thing; You can't tell anyone who you're giving to. They have to find out on the 25th, so keep your mouths zipped!" I added, staring at Kiel as I said it. I think it made him uncomfortable.

"What about you? Do we get to tell you?" Forte asked from her chair.

"Since I won't be participating, yes, you can tell me who you're giving to if you'd like some help"

With that, everyone drew their names. I'd say that, from the look Dylas had, he's either giving to Doug...

Or a flesh-eating zombie.

* * *

"I'm giving my gift to Doug"

"I know"

I was currently standing in an extra room at the inn, which I'd booked until the 25th to be a consultant for Secret Santa gifts. For now, my only consultant was Dylas, and he'd just come in for the first time.

"Just get him rice or something" I said, waving my hand.

"But... Um, that's not what I was thinking"

I could see he was blushing, and I had a fairly good idea of what he was going to give Doug, but I decided to make him say it aloud...

Because I wasn't supposed to really know...

"Oh, are you trying to give a bad gift? Then go with bread"

"N-no! It's just... I have, um..."

"A horse tail? Oh I know! You were going to become a pony for him!"

"NO!"

"Then what?"

Dylas took a deep, calming breath. He was clearly anxious, and he had every right to be.

"Um... I have a diary, and-"

"Oh! You were going to let him read one of your embarrassing secrets?!"

"No! I was going to let him read... About... My true feelings"

His face was as red as a cherry. Not one of those bright ones they put on a sundae, but one of those burgundy purplish ones you get at the store. It was pretty amusing.

"Oh... Well then, the only thing you're risking there is a soul-crushing rejection. I say go for it!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding! He'll deny it at first, but give him a week or two- At most, a year- and he'll come crying, begging you to still love him"

"Can I really wait a year?"

"Well your other option is to shout 'I'm going to jump!' on top of the observatory, but that would attract way more attention than you'd want"

"...You're so weird"

"Thanks!"

Dylas groaned, cradling his head in his hands.

"Just do it, ya big baby" I teased.

"...Fine. But if he rejects me or slaps me, I swear I'll-"

"Become a horse and kick me?"

"Throw you off the observatory is more like it"

"Harsh" I said, pretending to be insulted.

* * *

It was that big day. The 25th. I hung mistletoe up near a punch bowl I'd set up, trying to give it the feel of a real Christmas party. Everyone saw the parasite plant and asked what it was for, and after I explained the tradition of kissing, they pretty much steered clear of it.

A little while later, everyone had started to give their gifts. I saw Doug giving Clorica a super easy recipe I'd given him for Apple pie. She seemed pretty happy with it, since she started skipping everywhere after that.

I also saw Lest give Arthur a salmon riceball, and Arthur was so happy he _kissed Lest on the cheek_.

Of course no one noticed, since it was pretty crowded, and Arthur was too excited at the time to realize what he'd done, as he ran off to find Kiel to give him his gift. This pretty much left Lest standing there in shock, completely red-faced, for about twelve minutes.

And Dylas?

I noticed Dylas dragging Doug outside. I slipped out the other door in Arthur's office, and stood at a distance to watch the scene unfold.

**(*Third Person*)**

Dylas was absolutely shaking. Doug was shaking too, but that was probably for two completely different reasons.

"Well, what's my gift, gelding?"

Dylas sighed, and pulled the small, brown book from behind his back, and handed it to Doug.

"What's this?" Doug spat.

"My diary" Dylas replied evenly, though he was trembling on the inside.

"You're kidding! You're letting me mock you?! Awesome!"

Doug cracked open the book, and began to read. Dylas stayed, as he'd promised himself that until Doug made a sign that he'd read what was needed, he would stay. Once Doug made a sign, though, he would run.

Suddenly, Doug dropped the book, eyes wide.

"I... You... D-Dylas..."

Doug stared into Dylas's amber eyes, and Dylas could see it.

The fear, the anger, the confusion... He saw no love.

He ran.

**(*Tracy*)**

I stared silently, watching Dylas run. He ran inside to be exact. Doug went home, his eyes still wide.

I teleported away. I couldn't help at this point.

**AGH. This was MEANT to be a happy story! A happy CHAPTER. And I end the chapter with THAT?!**

**I want to smack myself at this point.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm just going to respond to an anonymous review:**

**somedude: Thanks so much for reading, I'm glad you like it! And yeah, I loooove Doug/Dylas myself. Eeee! SO CUTE... Okay now I sound like one of those fangirls from Ouran High School Host Club... -_-'**

**Also I made up the formula on the spot. You can try it but I doubt it'll work.**

**I do not own RF4.**

It had been one month in real life since the Christmas incident. Dylas and Doug still hadn't made up, and it was starting to concern me. I told my mom that if they didn't make up soon, I'd probably have to live in the game until they did. She said that would be fine, as long as I came out for the holidays.

Vanessa wasn't much help. She's not homophobic, but gays make her uncomfortable. If I tried to bring up the issue, she'd only change the subject.

It was up to me.

I knew Dylas blamed me. He wasn't acting any different, aside from being really distant with everyone, but hiding one's feelings for another for as long as he did would pretty much make him a master at hiding things. Even I couldn't decipher his motions. However...

That certainly didn't change the fact that it _was _my fault. I told him to confess. I don't know, maybe my fangirl instincts kicked in. But I usually have more logic, I swear! I had even developed a formula for figuring out if your crush likes you back!

I mean, it isn't TESTED, but the basic math is pretty sound.

* * *

I sat at my desk, running through the numbers in my head over and over.

Just yesterday I asked Dylas exactly WHEN he fell for Doug. That was the final piece to the puzzle, and this... Wasn't adding up...

You see, the formula is **Realization Time** **(rounded down) **plus **Amount of Affection **squared. Subtract **Number of ****Unpleasant** **Encounters**, and double the result, then convert it to a percentage.

And, according to my findings...

**RT = 14 days (336 hours) after meeting for the first time**

**AoA = 983 (on a scale of 1 to 1,000)**

**NoUE = 52 per year (156 total, rough estimate)**

**300 + 983 - 156 x 2 = 971 = 971% chance of returned feelings**

Okay, clearly this is flawed. But as I'd told everyone that knew of the formula, the closer you are to 1,000%, the better your chances are. And according to my calculations, Doug should have accepted Dylas's feelings! Instead he's locked himself in his room. Even Blossom only sees him once a day when he eats.

Regardless, I ripped the page out. Time to test my formula.

* * *

I stormed into the General Store. I could already hear Doug up in his room, crying his eyes out. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

It took a little bit of time, but eventually Doug cracked open the door.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice clearly showing that he'd been sobbing non-stop.

"I have something to show you"

I handed him the paper, and he took it and read it silently.

"What is this?"

"It's a formula. According to the math, you should have accepted Dylas's feelings"

Doug was silent.

"Why didn't you tell the truth?" I demanded, giving him a fierce glare to show that he had better be honest with ME.

"I... I don't know. I thought that he was kidding. I thought he made it up..."

"Why would he lie about that?"

Silent.

"Look, Dylas may not show it, but he's heartbroken. I came here one day, and... I caught him trying to cut himself"

Doug's eyes went wide when I said that. I winced as I recalled that day.

"Are you serious? He... tried to..."

"Yes. Thankfully I got him before he actually did it, but pretty much everyone in town is watching him really close. We can all see how miserable he is"

Doug stared at me, silent tears running down his cheeks, dripping on the floor and his clothes.

"But what if it doesn't work out? What if we end up not being..."

"Soulmates?"

He nodded.

"I can't guarantee that you're soulmates. Heck, I don't know if you've MET your soulmate. But if you don't do something, if you don't act on these feelings, I know you'll regret it"

Doug bit his lip.

"Will he forgive me?"

"Only one way to find out"

* * *

Doug and I ran to the restaurant. When we made it to the door, Doug looked nervously at me one more time before heading inside. I decided to stay out, and give them some privacy...

But I _may _have peeked in the window.

**(*Third Person*)**

Doug quickly spotted Dylas in the kitchen. He went over to stand next to him, watching.

"What're you making?" he asked nervously.

Dylas's head shot up at the sound of Doug's familiar voice, and as he found himself looking into Doug's eyes, he found that he simply couldn't breathe.

"Uh... Just some stew..."

"Cool"

An awkward silence fell, and Doug cleared his throat.

"Um... So... How ya been?"

He could have gladly punched himself in the face at that point.

Dylas dropped the ingredients, and turned to face Doug with a menacing glare.

"Really?! You reject my love, completely shut yourself off, show up randomly, and all you can ask is how I've been?!"

Doug stayed silent, his eyes wide.

"Well, I'll TELL YOU how I've been, dumbass!"

Dylas grabbed Doug by the shoulders, and picked him up so they were eye-level.

"I have been SUFFERING. I have been HEARTBROKEN. Dammit if everyone ELSE didn't care then I'd have killed myself by now!"

"Dylas, I-"

"NO! Just be quiet!"

Doug obeyed, staring at Dylas with wide, frightened eyes.

Suddenly, Dylas leaned forward so fast, Doug almost didn't realize he had done it until their lips met in a forceful, passionate kiss. Doug froze, unsure of what he should do. Eventually though, he started to tentatively kiss back. That was all it took before Dylas forced his tongue into Doug's mouth, exploring every inch before going into a battle with Doug's tongue. Unconsciously, Doug moved his hands, tangling them in Dylas's hair.

Soon, Dylas pulled away, red-faced and breathing heavy. He stared at Doug with half-lidded eyes.

"I-I love you, Dylas"

Those sudden words from Doug's mouth stunned Dylas. He stared blankly at the dwarf, whose eyes were starting to water.

"I really, really love you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before"

Doug lost it, burying his head into Dylas's shoulder, as Dylas held him there, letting him cry.

**(*Tracy*)**

My eyes were wide as saucers as I witnessed the kiss. Although I couldn't hear what they were saying, I hoped that this meant that they were together.


End file.
